gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Hocus-Pocus
Hocus-Pocus is the eighth episode in Glee: A New Beginning. It was aired on November 1, 2011. It was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Charlie, Darren, Luke, and Chuck walking by the hallway. Chuck, Charlie why don't you join to the football team? Charlie, I don't know. Is that I'm not an athletic man so, I don't know. Luke, Come on I had see you playing just for fun and you are great player. Darren, Yes, that's totally true. Charlie, Really? I will think about it.''Luke, ''Hey! Look a Halloween Party. Chuck, It will be on friday. Darren, And the music will be courtesy of New Directions. Stop we will be singing thats awesome. Is the perfect moment for my first solo. Charlie, This will be the best Halloween party ever. At the Glee Club Meeting. Will, Well kids as you know we'll be singing in the Halloween Party. Jade, We have to do Thriller. Scotty, Awesome idea is the perfect halloween song. Dj, Why not This Is Halloween. Charlotte S., I totally agree with you. Charlotte M., Can you please stop! I know you're crazy about Halloween but, can you please stop! I don't find the funny thing in Halloween. It was make just for kids to make billionaire to candy shops. Tori, It means more than that. Conner, Yes, or at least it means more for us. Charlotte M., Well, I'm not going to sing anything in that party. Will, Yes you will. You'll have a solo in Thriller. Charlotte M., You can't tell me what to do.''Will, ''It is that or you are out of the Glee Club. Charlotte M., Well, I'm out see you! You know something Mr. Schue? You are having the pleasure of kicking out people because we're 16 members but if not you'll be crying for us to stay. Will, Please leave the room. Charlotte M., Ok. I'm leaving! Abi, Wow, I don't even remember that she can talk. Caro, Shhhh. Will, Well, let's start! At the Halloween Party. Darren starts singing. Darren (Abi and Carla): If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood Who you gonna call (Ghostbusters) If there's somethin' weird and it don't look good Who you gonna call (Ghostbusters) I ain't afraid of no ghost I ain't afraid of no ghost If you're seein' things runnin' through your head Who you gonna call (Ghostbusters) An invisible man sleepin' in your bed, oh Who you gonna call (Ghostbusters) I ain't afraid of no ghost I hear it likes the girls I ain't afraid of no ghost Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Who you gonna call (Ghostbusters) Who you gonna call (Ghostbusters) I think you better (Ghostbusters), ha-ha Who you gonna call (Ghostbusters), I can't hear you Who can you call (Ghostbusters). McKinley students star clapping and yelling. Charlie, Wow, that was awesome Darren! Rose kiss Darren. Rose,Wow! You're a perfect singer! Darren, Thank you my little Wolf Woman. Rose, You're welcome Wolf Man. (Haunted House from Elvira is as Background music). Caro, I really love Haunted House from Elvira. Tori, Who's she? Caro, You don't know her? Tori, Not at all. Sue, Hi my dear Sexy Nurse (Caro) and excuse but of what you're dress? Tori, I'm dress as a pregnant girl. Sue, I see. It is perfect for you. Tori, Thank you. That's why I chose it.''Sue, ''Well did you heard the new? Caro, Which one? Sue, You won't be doing Thriller. Tori, But that's our ending song. Sue, I know but, I talked with Figgins and I tell him that it is not proper for kids like you to perform a song like that . Caro, But we're 15. Sue, And that's not my problem. Teddy: I heat up, I can't cool down You got me spinnin' 'Round and 'round 'Round and 'round and 'round it goes Where it stops nobody knows Dj: Every time you call my name I heat up like a burnin' flame Burnin' flame full of desire Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher Both: Abra-abra-cadabra I want to reach out and grab ya Abra-abra-cadabra Abracadabra Teddy: I see magic in your eyes I hear the magic in your sighs Just when I think I'm gonna get away I hear those words that you always say Dj: Every time you call my name I heat up like a burnin' flame Burnin' flame full of desire Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher Both: I heat up, I can't cool down My situation goes 'round and 'round I heat up, I can't cool down My situation goes 'round and 'round I heat up, I can't cool down My situation goes 'round and 'round. Caro, Charlie come here pleas. Charlie, You know, we won't perform Thriller! Charlie, Why? Tori, Because Sue says that we are too young. But the real problem is that you doesn't want us to make a perfect ending. Charlie, Ok we have time to make Sue disappear from the party. There are 6 numbers left so tell the others we start the Make Sue Disappear plan. Carla: I put a spell on you and now you're mine. You can't stop the things I do. I ain't lyyyyyin'. Charlotte S.: It's been 300 years right down to the day, now the witch is back and there's hell to pay. Abi: I put a spell on you and now you're miiiiiine! Hello, McKinley! Our name's Glee Club, what's yours? Carla: I put a spell on you and now you're gone. My whammy fell on you and it was strong. Charlotte S.: Your wretched little lives have all been cursed, 'cause of all the witches working I'm the worst! Abi: I put a spell on you and now you're mine! All: Watch out! x4 Carla: Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi McKinley Students: Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi Charlotte S.: In comma coriyama McKinley Students: In comma coriyama Abi: Ay, aye, say bye-bye! Caro, Hi Luke! Luke, Oh, hi. Caro, I want to talk with you. Luke, You know something now I officially break up with you. Caro, Why? Luke, You won't understand. But please don't make it harder. Caro, Ok! Leave me like that.''Luke, ''I'm doing it. Jade, Charlie! News from Sue? Charlie, Nope. She's just like a ghost. I haven't dance with you. Jade, Yes, that's true. Charlie, So, let's dance. Jade, Ok! Scotty: When I look out my window, Many sights to see. And when I look in my window, So many different people to be That it's strange, so strange. Conner: You've got to pick up every stitch, You've got to pick up every stitch, You've got to pick up every stitch, Mm, must be the season of the witch, Must be the season of the witch, yeah, Must be the season of the witch. Both: You've got to pick up every stitch, The rabbits running in the ditch, Beatniks are out to make it rich, Oh no, must be the season of the witch, Must be the season of the witch, Must be the season of the witch. When I look. Scotty: When I look out my window, What do you think I see ? And when I look in my window, So many different people to be It's strange, sure it's strange. You've got to pick up every stitch, Conner: You've got to pick up every stitch, The rabbits running in the ditch, Oh no, must be the season of the witch, Must be the season of the witch, yeah, Must be the season of the witch. When I look, when I look. Chuck, Until now everything's fine. Tori, Yes, Sue hasn't appear. Luke, Hi guys! Chuck are you ready? Chuck,Yes! Coach Beiste, Booo! Tori, Oh My God! You scare me! Luke, Coach Beiste? Mr. Schue? Will, Yes. Chuck,Wow, nice costumes. Coach Beiste, Thank you. Tori, Mr. Schue you know... Will, Yes, Scotty told me. He said you have a plan. Luke, Yes, we're not letting her in. Or at least she hasn't appear. Jade, Guys we have to go to the stage. Tori, See you Mr. Schue and C. Beiste. Will, Good luck! Rose: Boys and Girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange Darren: come with us and you will see this our town of halloween New Directions: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Caro: pumkins scream in the dead of night New Directions: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Caro: everybody make a scene Luke: trick or treat til the neighbors are gonna die of fright New Directions: In this town everybody scream in our town of Halloween Jade: This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween Halloween, Hallowenn, Charlie: Tender lovelings everywhere lifes no fun without a good scare thats our job, but we're not mean in our town of Halloween New Directions: In this town, don't we love it now everyones waiting for the next suprise Skeloton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshiee that will make you jump out of your skin Rose and Darren: This is Halloween, and everybody scream Caro and Luke: Won't you please make way for a very special guy Charlie and Jade: Skeloton Jack is king of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the pumpkin king, New Directions: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween In our town, we call home everyone hails to the pumpkin song Lalalalalalalalalalalalala Hail! When they finish the claps and yellings from the beginning where less. Jade, Well, they're getting boredand there are only 2 numbers left. Caro, Let's be honest. The only good song we have done tonight is Ghostbusters.... Sue,And it will be the only one. Tori, Who let you in? Abi, Sorry it was me. Sue, Yes, it was her and now you won't do Throller. Conner, Thriller. Sue, Whatever! Will, You can't stop their performance! Sue, Oh yes I can. Just watch me. Chuck: Well no one told me about her The way she lied Luke: Well no one told me about her How many people cried Charlie: But it's too late to say you're sorry How would I know why should I care All: Please don't bother trying to find her She's not there Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked The way she'd act and the color of her hair Her voice was soft and cool Her eyes were clear and bright But she's not there Chuck: Well no one told me about her what could I do? Luke: Well no one told me about her Though they all knew Charlie: But it's too late to say you're sorry How would I know, why should I care All: Please don't bother trying to find her She's not thereWell let me tell you 'bout the way she looked The way she'd act and the color of her hair Her voice was soft and cool Her eyes were clear and bright But she's not there piano Charlie with Chuck and Luke: But it's too late to say you're sorry How would I know, why should I care Please don't bother trying to find her She's not there All: Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked The way she'd act and the color of her hair Her voice was soft and cool Her eyes were clear and bright But she's not there. At the end they hear more claps than the last time. Charlotte S., Well, they're making an advance. Jade, It's time of the last performance. When Jade finishes the light went out. Charlie, What the...? Will, This gets a name and it is Sue Sylvester. Sue, Now that there's not light the students will leave and you won't do your last performance.''Jade, ''Why do you do this? Sue, I do this because that's my job. I have to be mean with other ones. Tori, Charlie, Chuck come here. Chuck, Yes dear? Tori, Try to reconect the light I will distract them. Ok? Chuck and Charlie,Ok! Tori: Off with your head Dance 'til you're dead Heads will roll (3x) On the floor Glitter on the west streets Silver over everything The rivers all wet You're all chrome Dripping with alchemy Shiver stop shivering The glitter's all wet You're all chrome The men cry out, the girls cry out The men cry out, the girls cry out The men cry out, oh no Off off with your head Dance dance 'til you're dead Heads will roll (3x) On the floor You can last Take the past Shut your eyes Realize Off off off with your head Dance dance dance 'til you're dead Off off off with your head Dance dance dance 'til you're dead Off off off with your head Dance dance dance 'til you're dead. When Tori finishes the light comes again. All the students were really amazed by how Tori sing without light but anyways she hears awesome. Charlotte M., Wow that was great! Tori, Thank you! Stop. What are you doing here?''Charlotte M., ''I'm here to perform Thriller. Tori, I knew you'll come back! Sue, Your kids destroy my plans once again. Will, I think that's the point of our friendship. Sue, Yes? I think that too. Coach Beiste, Now, let's see the kids performing Thriller. Jade, Hi everyone. This is our last performance hope you like it. Charlie: It's close to midnight Something evil's lurkin' in the dark Under the moonlight You see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream Chuck: But terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze As horror looks you right between the eyes You're paralyzed Charlie and Charlotte M. with ND: 'Cause this is thriller Thriller night And no one's gonna save you From the beast about to strike You know it's thriller Thriller night You're fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight, yeah Charlotte M.: You hear the door slam And realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand And wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes And hope that this is just imagination Girl, but all the while You hear a creature creepin' up behind You're outta time Charlie and Charlotte M. with New Directions: 'Cause this is thriller Thriller night There ain't no second chance Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl (Thriller) (Thriller night) You're fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight Conner: Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'all's neighborhood And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller Charlie and Charlotte M. with New Directions: 'Cause this is thriller Thriller night And no one's gonna save you From the beast about to strike You know it's thriller Thriller night You're fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight. All the students were amazed. Sue, Even though I don't want to, I accept they did it well. Will, Well? They did it awesome! Sue, That's true. Oh Will I forgot to tell you, See you in Regionals Songs *''Ghostbusters'' from Ray Parker Jr.: Sung by Darren *''Haunted House'' from Elvira: Background Music *''Abracadabra'' from Steve Miller Band: Sung by Dj and Teddy *''I Put A Spell On You'' from Bette Midler: Sung by Abi, Charlotte S. and Carla *''Welcome To My Nightmare'' from Alice Cooper: Background Music *''Season Of The Witch'' from Donovan: Sung by Scotty and Conner *''This Is Halloween'' from A Nightmare Before Christmas: Sung by Charlie, Jade, Darren, Rose, Luke and Caro with New Directions. *''She's Not There'' from The Zombies: Sung by Charlie, Luke and Chuck *''Heads Will Roll'' from The Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Sung by Tori *''Thriller'' from Michael Jackson: Sung by Charlie, Charlotte M., Conner and Chuck with New Directions Trivia This marks the first official break up. This is the first time that all have a solo. They perform Thriller and Heads Will Roll which former New Directions performed as a Mash Up. Cast ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen Songsinabox as Scott Scotty Howard BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Justme18 as Carla Medina Glee Rocks! as Charlotte Charlie Micalleff Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Dot Jones as Coach Beiste Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One Category:Mediamass